El Mecanismo
by Banghg
Summary: (No Such Luck AU) El daño causado por su familia antes, durante y después del incidente de la mala suerte, cambiarán totalmente la forma de ver el mundo del joven Lincoln Loud. Después de todo, la vida no es más que un mecanismo.
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que el tiempo lo arregla todo, pero las cosas no son tan simples. Entre más tiempo pase, más difícil podría ser arreglar el problema. Eso mismo es lo que pasa entre un niño de catorce años y sus diez hermanas, al menos una de ellas ahora está en la universidad, por lo que sólo le quedan nueve dentro de la casa.

El inicio del problema ahora parece lejano y sumamente tonto, pero el daño provocado fue real: once años de amor y esperanzas familiares que fueron echadas a patadas, seguido de negligencia y maltrato, lo que terminó con la visita de la policía y los servicios sociales. Al menos las cosas pudieron resolverse antes de pasar a mayores, pero las consecuencias fueron terribles para el implicado.

A parte de tener que recibir terapia con uno de los mayores hijos de puta que la existencia hubiera creado, tuvo que soportar miradas de reproche, y hasta odio de parte de su familia. Incluso sus padres parecían culparlo a él... al principio, al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta que realmente lo echaron a perder. Al final, el sentido común siempre resulta ser más grande que cualquier creencia estúpida del momento, especialmente si se basa en una teoría del momento que fue creada por el aburrimiento de una niña genio de cuatro años: "Mi mayor error", fueron sus palabras. Irónicamente, ahora es la única en la que puede confiar, y no era precisamente de confianza.

Las cosas fueron más lentas con sus hermanas, algunas de ellas seguía mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo, otras se mantenían atentas para que su presencia ocasionara más "incidentes", dos lo golpeaban sin piedad cada vez que tenían oportunidad mientras repetían el error que era. Las cosas mejoraron un poco con el tiempo, sí, el tiempo lo arregla todo. Suficiente tiempo para que las personas miren al pasado y digan "soy una mierda". Al final, acaban dejando de hablarte hasta que tienen lo suficiente para comprar ese cómic ultra raro de internet junto con una nota de disculpas, o te componen una canción y se disculpan frente a un montón de adolecentes que no pueden mantener su lívido bajo control.

Tus padres recortan sus gastos y comen mierda durante meses para comprarte una cama mejor de la que vendieron en eBay, junto con un montón de muebles nuevos, y tu hermana mayor se rompe la espalda en dos empleos para darte un celular que sabe sólo usaras como adorno. Incluso las menores terminan viendo la luz de sus actos y tratan de compensarte de alguna forma sólo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes; un pastel de lodo y algunas fotografías adornadas junto a un regalo hecho con amor.

Todos los regalos terminan acumulando polvo en algún cajón olvidado. Se podría usar el espacio para algo más útil, como ocultar revistas porno, no es que hubiera muchos mirones de los que preocuparse cuando tienes una silla en el pomo de la puerta, la ventilación sellada y ni una sola cámara de la que preocuparte.

Pero las cosas no son tan simples.

Las cosas nunca son las vuelven a ser las mismas. El tema puede pasar a ser un tabú, pero no por eso desaparece y lo saben, y saben que lo sabes. Nada nunca vuelve a ser lo que era antes. Terminas distanciándote de quienes te causaron más dolor e ignorando cualquier petición de ayuda o cualquier tipo de reconciliación. Te cansas de repetir que sólo quieres tener tiempo a solas y terminas por refugiarte en casa de tus amigos o la tienda de comics, pero no soportas las miradas de lástima. El mundo lo sabe, y jamás te deja tranquilo, al menos hasta que alguien termina incendiando una iglesia y los idiotas pasan a otra cosa. Eso no cambia que el mundo se olvide de ti, sólo que la piedad disminuye.

Terminas por comprar marcas baratas de tinte para el pelo en un burdo intento de no ser ese niño de las noticias, y acabas por refugiarte en lugares donde nunca has estado sólo para que nadie te reconozca. La familia no toma bien el cambio de colores, pero no objeta nada... Tú madre se retira con lágrimas reprimidas y tus hermanas sólo hacen muecas mientras lanzan halagos forzados. Te cansas de eso rápidamente y las pasas de lado mientras les pides estar sólo. Ninguna insiste mucho, sólo unas últimas palabras detrás de la puerta y la confianza de que tarde o temprano volverán a ver a su pequeño copo de nieve.

La escuela se vuelve un infierno de miradas y galletas de chocolate que rellenan tu casillero hasta el tope. ¿El mundo no puede darte un respiro? Al menos tienes un amigo cuyo amor por tu hermana parece haberse esfumado en cuanto se enteró de todo lo que te hacía, e incluso te da un lugar para quedarte cuando le explicas cómo te sientes y que necesitas un lugar donde ya nadie te mire.

El tiempo sigue pasando, y aprendes que tintes para cabello son mejores y duran más tiempo sin que tú cabeza se sienta pesada. Es mejor teñirlo una vez a la semana que una vez por mes. Pero las cosas en la familia no mejoran. Los cambios son fáciles de advertir: más solitario, ignorando las llamadas y golpes de la puerta, esperando a medianoche para comer y darte un baño antes de dormir. Dando respuestas simples y cortas cada vez que tus hermanas o tus padres salen de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo que tú, aparentando que no te escucharon en el pasillo.

**Un año.**

Las cosas se calman un poco en la escuela, y puedes tener una vida más normal junto a tus amigos; ninguno de ellos vuelve a mencionar el tema, pero evitan cualquier referencia a la suerte o las ardillas. Un gesto agradable, pero también molesto.

Con el tiempo libre y una hermanita superdotada con la cual gastarlo aprendes que toda acción tiene una consecuencia, y que el mundo es como un enorme mecanismo al que tú mismo le das sentido: estudias para no llamar la atención de los maestros; aprendes a boxear para mantener lejos a los matones; te mantienes al tanto de la moda en ropa y música para no parecer raro, todo sea para alejar cualquier tipo de miradas y alejarte del rostro de aquel niño de cabellos blancos que aún vez tras el espejo.

Aquellas codiciadas medallas y trofeos comienzan a llegar, pero ya no les vez sentido alguno; no son más que bronce, plata y alguna otra aleación pintada de oro. ¿Qué era lo increíble en ellas? Ya ni te molestas en darles una segunda mirada, todo lo que puedes hacer es aguantar las felicitaciones de tu familia y tratar de aparentar normalidad.

¿O ya era normal? El mundo de hace un año parece un sueño, un sueño que sus hermanas aún viven y tratan torpemente de invitarlo a dormir junto a ellas. Pero ya no puedes; tus sueños se desvanecieron hace tiempo, ni siquiera puedes dormir sin ayuda de dos pastillas que comenzaron como la mitad de una.

**Dos años.**

La mayoría de tu familia parece haber perdido la esperanza de volver a ver un copo de nieve correteando por ahí. Todo lo que pueden ver es un pre-adolecente de cabello negro y ojos cansados. Tú mismo has llegado a preguntarte si aquel niño siquiera existió o fue parte del sueño de tu familia.

Te uniste a la despedida de la mayor de todas las hermanas, era el momento de partir a la universidad. Todo lo que veías era la rutina en las acciones de su familia, las risas, los abrazos y algunas lágrimas. Comenzaron las promesas de llamadas que no se repetirían tan seguido y las cartas de días festivos. Todo iba perfectamente normal hasta que llegó tu turno; una sonrisa calmada, una despedida seguido de un abrazo y...

-Lo siento. –Un susurró que lo echó todo a perder. El ambiente y el momento eran perfectos, y nuevamente traían algo que ya no sientes que te hubiera pasado a ti. ¿Por qué tu familia insistía en ser la mugre que saboteara tu mecanismo? Al menos el resto fue igual a como pensaste que sería.

Las cosas no cambian mucho; la rutina del gran mecanismo sigue su marcha, sólo tienes a una integrante menos, nada que le afecte directamente. Pasas tiempo consolando a tu hermanita de tres años y medio y algo más de tiempo en la habitación de tú hermana genio. Ella entiende. De alguna forma, ella entiende lo que pasa y sabe cómo actuar a tu alrededor.

Ella sabe lo que quieres.

La partida de la mayor puso más sensible a la mayoría de la familia, especialmente a la nueva hermana alfa, por lo que es mejor mantenerse lejos de casa el mayor tiempo posible hasta que todo vuelva a ser normal, o hasta que aprendan a no tratar de involucrarte en reuniones o pasar tiempo juntos.

Las primeras semanas cumple la promesa de llamar; ves como tú madre habla felizmente por el teléfono de la cocina, en un momento dado guarda silencio y mira hacia ti, entonces susurra de una forma cree que no puedes escuchar.

-Sigue igual.

Como si tu estado fuera una enfermedad. Aprendes a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios, no es la primera vez que los usa ni será la última. Tampoco es la única que trata de cambiarte a algo que ya no eres. Perdiste la cuenta de cuantas veces tú hermana mayor trató de llevarte a la tienda de comics para leer sobre superhéroes que salvan vidas, protegen a los inocentes y recatan a los niños de una mala vida. Fantasía. Pura fantasía sin sentido, esa es la conclusión a la que llegaste. Los verdaderos héroes visten de azul y están atentos a todo lo que podría hacerle daño a los niños, se los puede ver en las calles y rara vez son tan apreciados como deberían.

Cuando llegaste a la conclusión de que era inútil pedir ayuda a un enmascarado con mayas, dejaste de sentirte atraído por los comics. Al final, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Comienzas a sentir una gran fascinación con los relojes. Los relojes son perfectos, la perfecta maquinaria que jamás se detiene ni desperdicia nada. Cada reloj tiene su número de engranajes que se mueve, especialmente los de cuerda. Consideras a los relojes de cuerda la primera y más perfecta maquinaria creada por los humanos.

Tras de que Lisa te explique sobre ese extraño interés que te ha hecho comprar más de cinco relojes de cuerda distintos; desarmarlos, y aprender como armarlos. Tú hermanita no puede más que suspirar mientras te explica tu necesidad de que cada cosa tenga una función específica, quizás un escape de la dura realidad que es la acción y consecuencia. Te entrega una pequeña guía de armado de relojes y un modelo para que armes y desarmes hasta que estés satisfecho.

Utilizas cada hora de tus domingos para armar y desarmar ese pequeño modelo. Termina teniendo que recalentar comida por las noches y aguantar las ganas de ir al baño sólo para no desprenderte de aquella perfecta maquinaria frente a ti. A lo lago de los mese memorizas cada pieza, cada función, terminas aprendiendo y comprendiendo el nombre de cada una de aquellas diminutas piezas que forman algo tan simple y perfecto como un reloj.

Necesitas más, y Lisa te da más. Lo suficiente para que sientas como toda tú curiosidad es aplacada y puedas regresara a tus domingos normales; saliendo con Clyde, o jugando ajedrez en el parque, quizás entrenar boxeo, o escribir un ensayo. Cualquier cosa que te mantenga lejos de casa, ya estás más que cansado de que algunas de tus hermanas no entiendan que quieras estar sólo.

Especialmente Luna y su mala costumbre de pasarte entradas por debajo de la puerta.

**Tres años.**

Supongo que las cosas van bien para ti. Tus notas no podrían ser más altas, tus trofeos y medallas ya superaban a tus hermanitas. Pudiste empezar a ganarlas un poco tarde, pero descubriste que tienes un talento nato para el boxeo, el ajedrez y la escritura. Usas tu tiempo libre en la biblioteca para pulir tus talentos, te inscribes en torneos cuando los primeros tres lugares incluyen un cheque. Tu mejor amigo te apoya y descubres lo que podría ser la verdadera hermandad.

El tiempo sigue pasando y te das cuenta que las cosas comienzan a cambiar en tu hogar. ¿Desde cuándo Leni es tan callada? Debería estar trabajando, y en lugar de eso la vez por su puerta separando telas y reciclando viejos vestidos. Meterse en sus asuntos podría traerte más complicaciones, por lo que la ignoras pese a saber que dejó la puerta abierta para que alguien la vea y se acerque a ella. Ignoras ese pequeño sollozo cuando sabes que te ve y cierras tú puerta mientras la trabas con la silla.

Con Leni quizás podrías haber tenido una mejor relación si no se la pasara disculpándose y sus ojos no te miraran con la misma culpa de hace tres años. Aquella chica había tenido que repetir el último año, y tampoco pudo entrar a la universidad. Ahora se la pasaba de empleo en empleo mientras trataba de encontrar algunos estudios más a su nivel. El otro día la encontraste llorando en la cocina con una carta y un sobre con el logotipo de otra universidad.

No hacía falta preguntar si fue otro rechazo. Así que tomaste algo de agua y la dejaste llorar sola, un abrazo o palabras alentadoras podrían hacerla dependiente de ti y buscar nuevamente un consuelo y apoyo en sus peores momentos.

-Linky... –Murmuró mientras te ibas. Leni se limpió los ojos con un dedo y trató de sonreír pese al dolor que parecía estar sintiendo. –Parece que estaré aquí mucho tiempo.

No había una respuesta para eso, así que la ignoraste y regresaste a tu cuarto mientras seguía llorando. Era complicado tratar con Leni desde que Lori se marchó, así que trataste de evitarla lo máximo posible.

Luna comienza a llegar tarde a casa, hay noches que la escuchas tratando de forzar tu puerta mientras le da pequeños golpes y lloriquea por ayuda. Unos analgésicos por la mañana se asegurarían de que te saludara como si nada hubiera pasado. Recuerdas a Luna por haberte culpado de que su novia terminara con ella al enterarse de la verdadera razón de usar un traje de ardilla, te dijo algunas palabras duras mientras sentías esa peste a alcohol que salía de su boca. ¿Abrir su puerta para volver a sentir aquella peste? No gracias. Prefieres ignorarla y esperar que no cayera por las escaleras mientras se tambaleaba hasta su cuarto.

No entiendes porque después de tres años, Luna todavía parece querer una ayuda que no estás dispuesto a darle. Piensas que debería olvidarse de aquel niño de cabello blanco y continuar por ella misma.

Luan fue menos complicada, ella aprendió a dejarte tranquilo desde el primer año. Aprendiste sus rutinas y hábitos, por lo que pudiste evitar sus primeras bromas; algunas veces fue imposible no probar la crema batida, pero con el tiempo mejoraste y finalmente aprendió a dejarte en paz. Suele pedirte tu opinión y consejos; cosas pequeñas, mientras las respondas te dejará en paz.

Lynn fue la más difícil al principio de todo. Te causó un gran dolor cuando la policía tocó la puerta y el asunto pasó a la luz, las demás actuaban ignorantes mientras dejaban que aquella chica desquitara su furia y te culpara de todo. ¿Lo recuerdas? "Mala suerte. Mala suerte. Mala suerte. Maldita plaga de mala suerte. Muérete. Arruinaste nuestras vidas. Me sacaron del equipo. Perdimos el juego. Sólo nos causas dolor. Eres un monstruo. ¿No te importamos? Eres asqueroso".

Esa chica fue la primera razón para querer mantenerte lejos de casa.

Poco a poco las palabras e insultos fueron disminuyendo, más tarde no se molestó en hacer contacto visual contigo. Comenzaste a alejarte cuando notaste que ella quería acercarse, hasta que dejó de intentar.

Finalmente pueden pasar días antes de cruzarse el uno con el otro.

Lucy fue la más fácil de tratar de todas ellas. Se alejó de ti desde que perdiste el traje y no trató de volver a acercarse hasta la actualidad. De vez en cuando encontrabas un sobre negro bajo la puerta, pero dejaron de llegar cuando tuviste que tirar una bolsa entera de ellos para que dejaran de ocupar espacio.

Todavía sueles encontrar fotografías de Lola posando de forma bonita bajo tu puerta, incluso hay unos junto a Lana, aunque ella se veía un tanto incómoda por tener que usar un vestido, o abrazar de aquella forma a su gemela. Las tiras para que nadie que las vea te tome como pervertido o pederasta y piensas si deberías hablar con ellas sobre el tema. Pero no, eso podría traer más problemas, era mejor dejarlas hacer lo que quisieran hasta que se calmaran y te dejaran en paz.

Lana no te hacia muchas preguntas sobre las fotos, sólo daba insinuaciones y finalmente dejaba el tema con las mejillas rojas. Aprendió a no preguntar más sobre eso y parecía conformarse con una sonrisa y que le desordenaras la gorra. Desearías que Lola dejara de arrastrarla a eso de las fotos y quien sabe que más, sería una molestia menos para ti.

Lisa entiende.

Lily no lo sabe.

Tus padres no han cambiado.

Y el mecanismo sigue su propósito.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanzó un suspiro mientras abría la vitrina y colocaba con cuidado otra medalla sobre el montón que tenía apiladas en una esquina. Le sería más fácil sólo tirarlas, no es como si fueran valiosas o tuvieran algún tipo de utilidad útil, y de todas formas ya tenía suficientes. Pero su familia podría insistir y se volvería molesto entrar en una discusión que sólo terminaría cuando aceptara conservar todos sus trofeos. Una pérdida de tiempo que ya podía imaginar cómo terminaría, ¿Para qué molestarse?

Lo verdaderamente importante era el cheque por doscientos dólares en su mano, podría cobrarlo en el banco mañana por la mañana y utilizar el dinero para comprar un reloj de cuerda original hecho a mano en la tienda de antigüedades. Había examinado el modelo más de una vez con permiso del encargado y no había encontrado nada que lo hiciera sospechar de una falsificación, incluso le tomó algunas fotos y se las enseñó a Lisa para tener su opinión, y después de prometerle dejarse someter por rayos X, otra vez, accedió a investir más a fondo las fotografías.

El reloj era autentico, el precio de venta era justo, y por fin tendría el suficiente dinero para tenerlo en sus manos. Un instrumento tan delicado y perfecto que fue armado de principio a fin por manos humanas desde el más pequeño detalle. Ya podía sentirlo en la palma de su mano mientras le da cuerda y siente los engranajes que comienzan a moverse y el tic tac de las manecillas al seguir el curso de la hora. Un instrumento perfecto que indica cada paso del enrome flujo infinito llamado tiempo.

Se relamió los labios mientras imaginaba como se verían esos engranajes funcionando por dentro. Las piezas que se mueven unas a la par de las otras. Tendría que conseguir una caja hermética para impedir que el polvo la invadiera y dañara los engranajes. Siempre había algo dispuesto a dañar los engranajes, no sólo el polvo, la suciedad o el óxido. Tendría que cuidarlo mejor que todos los demás.

-¿Es nueva? Felicidades, Linky. –Leni lo felicitó detrás de él.

-Gracias, Leni. –Lincoln respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se retiraba. Prefería evitar a Leni cada vez que tenía oportunidad, aquella chica se había vuelto sumamente molesta a lo largo del año. Supuso que la última carta de rechazo podría haberla alterado más de la cuenta, desde entonces no había visto más correo desechado de cualquier universidad.

La hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules frente a él acababa de entrar en sus años veinte y aún vivía en casa de sus padres después de fracasar al intentar ingresar en la universidad. Intentó conseguir varios empleos, pero no pudo mantenerlos por mucho tiempo antes de tener que dejarlos o ser despedida. Su estilo de ropa en estos momentos era un vestido de falda corta de color celeste con algunas marcas de costura casi invisibles y algunos adornos incrustados. Leni había tenido que reciclar y re-reciclar varios de sus antiguos vestidos por la falta de dinero, aunque de vez en cuando recibía distintas telas por parte de Lori, o algo de dinero por sus demás hermanas bajo la excusa de "crear algo lindo para ellas".

-¿Tuviste una competencia hoy? ¡No me digas que lo olvidé otra vez! Lo siento, Linky. Te lo compensaré con un rico helado de chocolate, ¿Qué te parece? –Leni extendió los brazos mientras sonreía. Una pequeña costura se rompió de un lado de su vestido y dejó al descubierto parte de su abdomen. Posiblemente había reciclado ese vestido más veces de las que pudiera contar con una mano. Leni hizo una mueca y lo oculto mientras su sonrisa desaparecía por un segundo. –Antes tendré que arreglar esto, pero no es nada que no pueda hacer con una aguja e hilo.

-Lo siento Leni, pero tengo que atender algunos asuntos con Lisa. ¿La próxima vez? –Lincoln le sonrió mientras subía por las escaleras.

-...Sí. Por supuesto, Linky. –La sonrisa de Leni vaciló por un segundo y Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando terminaría por romperse. –La próxima vez te compraré todo el helado que quieras, e incluso iremos al arcade y a lugares divertidos. ¡Podemos ir todos juntos! Sería como en los viejos tiempos.

-La próxima vez. –Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho lo mismo cada vez que Leni lo atrapaba colocando otra medalla o un pequeño trofeo en su lado de la vitrina. No podía entender esa extraña costumbre que parecía haber desarrollado por pasearse por la casa tan temprano un fin de semana.

Su torneó inició a las seis de la mañana, y duró sólo tres horas y media. A parte de sus padres y Lisa, posiblemente todas las demás seguirían durmiendo. Ya se había duchado en el club, pero era mejor darse una segunda ducha antes de que todas despertaran.

* * *

Miró su imagen en el espejo. Ya era un adolecente de quince años. Su rostro había perdido todo rastre de su grasa de bebé y su cuerpo estaba bien formado por todo el ejercicio que había realizado por las mañanas y el boxeo, su altura ya era igual a la de su padre y dentro de poco seguramente terminaría por superarlo unos centímetros. Revisó su cabello negro en busca de algún mechón blanco, le gustaba deshacerse de ellos en cuanto estaban a la vista, todavía faltaban tres días antes de que tuviera que volver a teñírselo.

Había guardado el cheque en el cajón con llave de su escritorio y había salido con algo de ropa para ducharse. No esperó que nadie entrara a su cuarto, había hecho un molde de la cerradura cuando no había nadie en casa y había pagado por una llave, y la ventilación estaba fuertemente cerrada con mandíbulas. No es que le preocupara tanto como antes que alguien pudiera entrar, pero una mañana hace un año había regresado de casa de Clyde y encontró a Luna totalmente desnuda y borracha sobre su cama. Había esperado en la sala a que despertara y luego le había advertido que no volviera a pasar, la chica lo dejó en paz un buen par de semanas después de eso. Y él decidió que era hora de tener su propia llave.

Se cortó algunos mechones de cabello para mantenerlo corto y comenzó a vestirse. Una camisa blanca y pantalones café serían suficientes para el resto del día. La biblioteca estaría cerrada ese día, Clyde había conseguido el número de aquella chica de la biblioteca y trataría de invitarla a salir; si no lo conseguía entonces pasaría el resto de la tarde con el jugando ese aburridos videojuegos y hablando. Pero por la forma en que aquella chica aprovechaba para mostrarle el escote y relamerse los labios supuso que no podría hablar con su amigo hasta mañana.

Bien, podía pasar tiempo en la habitación de Lisa ayudándola con sus experimentos y practicando ajedrez. Lily comenzaba a interesarse un poco por ese juego, y Lincoln aún tenía que averiguar como una niña inexperta se las arreglaba para convertir un tablero en blanco y negro en un verdadero infierno de trampas y callejones sin salida.

La lógica de Lily era tan complicada de seguir como lo era comprender su mecanismo. Sonrió al pensar en eso. ¿Qué impulsaba a Lily a hacer lo que hace? ¿Cómo manejaba su mecanismo y en que formas lo utilizaba? No podía ocultar su interés en la menor de todas sus hermanas, esa niña tenía algo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de él, y pasar tiempo con ella no ponía en riesgo ninguno de sus engranajes y tornillos. En otras palabras, le gustaba mucho Lily.

-¿Qué estrategia podría utilizar contra ti esta vez, Lily? Posiblemente podrás verla antes de que siquiera piense en ella. –Lily era muy buena en todo tipo de juegos, casi pensaría que es su talento de no ser por el interés que tiene en las plantas. A sus escasos cinco años se había hecho de un pequeño jardín en el exterior y una gran cantidad en el interior. A Lisa no parecía importarle que mantuviera Lirios dentro de su cuarto, y alegraban un poco más el ambiente. –Lucy, es de mala educación espiar a la gente. –Sonrió hacia la ventilación y escuchó como su hermana gótica comenzaba a retirarse con pánico. ¿Curiosidad infantil? O sólo lo vigilaba, solía hacer eso de vez en cuando.

* * *

-¿Cómo se llama esto, Linky? –Lily señaló una parte del reloj desmontado frente a ella. Las piezas estaban alineadas en orden sobre la mesa, y Lily estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras preguntaba con genuina curiosidad. La niña de cinco años ya podía hablar correctamente y empezaba a dominar algunas palabras, su cabecita era una esponja que no dejaba de absorber información nueva.

-Ese es el áncora, va unida a la paleta de salida, Lily. –Lincoln juntó ambas piezas con cuidado mientras comenzaba a rearmar el reloj de cuerda. –Tienes que juntarlas con cuidado.

-¿Es importante? –Lily lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en pequeñas coleta en su nuca y tenía un mechón rubio sobre su cabeza. Actualmente usaba un vestido morado, un color que parecía ser su favorito.

-Todas las piezas son importantes, Lily. –Lincoln comenzó a montar cada una de las piezas con cuidado y sirviéndose de pizas para el proceso. –Una simple falla y podrías tener un retraso cada dos o tres segundos, una pieza fuera de lugar, y cualquier agitación terminará por destruir el mecanismo de este pequeño reloj. –Los engranajes comenzaron a calzar en su lugar y el reloj comenzó a tomar forma. –¿Quieres intentarlo? –Le pasó unas pequeñas pizas. –No tengas miedo, es como armar un rompecabezas.

Lily tomó las pizas con algo de duda mientras miraba las piezas repartidas por toda la mesa. Generalmente le gustaba ver como armaba relojes, pero esta era primera vez que le pedía ayuda. Parecía indecisa de que pieza tomar primero, aun cuando lo había visto armar relojes más complicados cientos de veces.

-Tranquila, Lily. No le des mucha importancia. –Lincoln se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía de forma amable. –Sé que lo harás bien, y si no, bueno, este reloj no es importante de todas formas. ¿O creías que armaría y desarmaría un modelo valioso? Ha. Tarde o temprano voy a tirarlo. –Acarició su cabeza mientras le señalaba un de los engranajes sobre la mesa. –¿Lo recuerdas? Ese será más sencillo si tienes miedo.

Lily se relajó un poco y su sonrisa regresó. Tomó el engranaje de la base con cuidado y lo colocó en el lugar indicado.

-Buen trabajo, ¿Quieres continuar, Lily? –Le señaló otra pieza. La respuesta de Lily fue tararear un poco mientras la tomaba con las pinzas y sacaba su lengua mientras entrecerraba un ojo, lista para ponerla en el sitio correspondiente.

Lisa les robó una mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. La genio de ocho años estaba revisando una formula repleta de números negativos y algebras que nunca podría comprender en su vida. Lincoln tenía permitido quedarse en su cuarto como una compañía y como compañero de juegos de Lily si la niña quería quedarse en su habitación. A Lincoln no le incomodaba, estar con Lisa era agradable, no tenía que preocuparse por ojos que lo miraban en pasado, y Lily ni siquiera lo recordaba con otro color de cabello.

-Lynn tiene un jugo de softball en una semana, Linky. –Lily le habló con inocencia. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar las pinzas y comenzaba a armar el reloj casi sin usar la pequeña guía.

-Las ardillas contra los tiburones, si no lo recuerdo mal. –Lincoln rascó su barbilla mientras recordaba lo que dijo la comentarista en la radio. –El equipo creció bastante en estos últimos años, se habla mucho sobre cazadores de talentos que tienen en la mira a miembros de ambos equipos.

-Lynn quiere que vayamos todos juntos... –Lily susurró con cuidado mientras ensamblaba otra pequeña pieza. –Me pidió que no te dijera que ella lo dijo, pero realmente quiere que todos estén ahí... y no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguno de sus partidos, Linky.

Eso es porque no había ido a ninguno de sus partidos en cuatro años. Siempre tenía una excusa, y su familia no tocaba mucho el tema, especialmente cuando a alguien se le escapaba la palabra ardilla. Con el tiempo aprendieron a dejar de pedírselo tan seguida. Que recuerde, la última vez fue hace medio año, Lynn misma había parecido en su puerta con una sonrisa incomoda y manos temblorosas. Le lanzó la misma sonrisa que a todas las demás antes de preguntarle que quería.

Había dudado mucho antes de preguntarle si podría ir a apoyarla en su partido de futbol, a lo que gentilmente declinó alegando que tenía práctica de boxeo, y como a Leni, le lanzó la excusa de la próxima vez antes de desearle suerte y cerrar la puerta. No había vuelto a intentarlo después de eso.

-Creo que tienes razón, no he ido en un buen tiempo. –Murmuró, y Lisa volteó un poco la mirada hacia él. –Por desgracia, tampoco podré ir en esta ocasión. –Y regresó su mirada hacia la pizarra con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás molesta con, Lynn? –Una pequeña pieza se cayó de las pinzas y comenzó a girar por el piso. –Ah, lo siento, Linky.

-No hay problema. –Lincoln dejó a Lily con cuidado en el piso y se levantó de la silla para recoger la piza. –Pero ten más importante, sin esto te será imposible darle cuerda al reloj cuando esté terminado. –Puso la pieza nuevamente sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla. Lily no tardó en escalar por sus piernas y volver a sentarse. –No estoy enfadado con Lynn, simplemente no tengo tiempo o interés en sus juegos.

-¿La odias? Luna dijo que las odiabas a todas, ¿Se pelearon? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que antes tuvieras el cabello blanco, Linky? –Lily señaló su cabello negro. No creyó que alguna vez desde que tuvo conciencia lo hubiera visto de otro modo.

-No las odio, Lily. –Tenía que alejar a Lily de esos temas, no le gustaría que se metiera en asuntos que ya no tenían importancia para él. Su familia no la arrastraría con ellos. –Los deportes no realmente de mi interés. De no ser necesario, no me hubiera molestado siquiera en aprender boxeo. –Había intentado explicarle un poco sobre eso en el pasado, pero no pudo entenderlo. ¿Por qué debería? Ella era sólo una niña de cinco años que sólo quería divertirse. –¿Te gustaría ir al arcade más tarde? Hace tiempo que no te llevó ahí, o tal vez por un helado. –Pasó sus brazos sobre su estómago y la abrazo desde la espalda. –Realmente lamento no poder asistir, y me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma, Lily.

-¿Me ayudaras en el jardín, Linky? –A Lily le gustaban sus muestras de cariño, eso generalmente servía para mantenerla alejada de temas que no era bueno entrometerse. Lily no tenía que saber del incidente de hace cuatro años; no tenía que verlo de forma distinta como las otras. Podía seguir siendo Lily. –Quiero plantar más lirios y unos cuantos girasoles.

-Por supuesto, tengo toda la tarde libre, Lily. –Le acarició la cabeza. –Tienes todo mi tiempo para ti sola.

Lily se rio mientras continuaba armando el reloj con más energía.

No podía entender como algo tan simple podía distraerla en momentos así, pero no cuando juegan ajedrez. Quizás tenga que ver con las emociones que deja salir dependiendo del tema y la situación. Tendría que tomar nota de eso... Se sentía un poco mal por tener que tomar notas sobre el comportamiento de su hermanita de cinco años sólo para vencerla en ajedrez.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Lisa lanzó un corto suspiro antes de regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

Lincoln forzó una pequeña risa al ver el aspecto sucio de Lily. La pequeña se había puesto un viejo overol de Lana y estaba totalmente cubierta de mugre. Esa imagen le trajo un pequeña flash de Lana ofreciéndole un pastel de lodo cuando tenía esa edad, pero la dejó ir rápidamente. Esos recuerdos ya no eran suyos, le pertenecían a alguien más. Alguien que ya no existía.

-Creo que eso será suficiente, Linky. Mamá no me deja ir más lejos en el jardín. –Se limpió la nariz con el brazo, pero sólo terminó por cubrirse más de tierra.

Lincoln se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiarle la nariz con un pequeño pañuelo. Lily lanzó un pequeño estornudo y lo dejó continuar.

-Aún tenemos que ordenar el jardín, y guardar el equipo de botánica. –Le recordó mientras humedecía una parte limpia de su pañuelo con su lengua y lo pasaba por una mancha en su mejilla. –Y no olvides sacarte los zapatos antes de entrar, mamá se enfadó mucho cuando encontró tus pequeñas huellas por todo el piso.

-Ya sé. –Lily apartó el pañuelo con una mueca de asco mientras se limpiaba con su brazo.

El jardín trasero había aumentado un poco desde que Lily se interesó por la botánica, si mamá no hubiera impuesto un límite, sin lugar a dudas Lily hubiera cubierto cada parcela de tierra con sus plantas y flores. Quizás incluso con un par de aquellas plantas carnívoras genéticamente modificadas por Lisa. Nunca entendió en que había estado pensando cuando trato de crear una panta consiente y que realmente comiera carne. O porque la hizo inmune al fuego y distinta toxinas.

Esa fue una pelea que no le gustaría repetir por docenas.

-Recogeré las herramientas y guardaré el abono. –Limpió una mancha de tierra en su barbilla. –Tú puedes darte un baño y relajarte un poco, te lo ganaste después de todo el trabajo que tuviste que hacer.

Lily le dio un abrazo y cubrió los pocos restos blancos de su camisa con tierra. –Gracias Linky. –Se fue corriendo adentro. –Te dejaré algo de agua caliente. –Lincoln iba a avisarle que olvidó quitarse los zapatos, pero lo dejó pasar. Cualquier excusa para mantenerse ocupado era válida, incluso limpiar la casa.

Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Lily se perdió de vista y comenzó a recoger las herramientas para llevarlas al cobertizo. Su padre había construido ese pequeño cobertizo para guardar las herramientas de Lily hace unos meses, y ya estaba más que lleno de distintas clases de semillas, químicos que Lily no podía tocar sin supervisión, y una gran cantidad de abono.

Miró levemente la esquina de la casa preguntándose cuando saldría Lana. La niña de diez años había estado viéndolos desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse. Su actitud a veces le recordaba a Lucy y sus acosos sin sentido. Generalmente lo espiaba cundo estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos con Lily, luego salía y le ofrecía una mano dependiendo de la situación.

Esta vez se mantuvo oculta y no salió hasta que tuvo que comenzar a arreglar parte de la tierra.

-Linc, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Lana lo saludo mientras se acercaba. En lugar de un overol, tenía puestos unos pantalones azules y una camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta azul abierta, el azul resaltaba un poco su gorra roja de siempre sobre su cabeza. –Soy muy buena con la tierra. –Se remangó un poco la chaqueta mientras se acercaba.

-Papá se enfadará si te ensucias otra vez, Lana. –Nuevamente dejó salir su sonrisa forzada. Al principio su rostro había dolido mucho, pero con el tiempo sus músculos comenzaron a acostumbrarse y sonreír de aquella forma fue fácil.

Eso hizo el truco. Sus padres comenzaron a exigirle que se diera un baño si no quería perder a la mayoría de sus mascotas, dejar una o dos en el refugio de animales dejó el mensaje muy claro para su hermana pequeña. Seguía gustándole ensuciarse, pero sólo lo hacía antes de que sus padres llegaran a casa y procuraba bañarse a fondo después.

Lincoln pensó que por eso no había salido a ayudarles antes, pero el que tratara de ayudarle ahora descartaban esa teoría. No tenía importancia. Continuó arreglando la tierra mientras Lana arreglaba su chaqueta y se quedaba de lado. Lincoln sintió sus ojos viéndolo desde la espalda durante unos buenos minutos mientras rellenaba algunos agujeros y aplanaba la tierra.

-¿Quieres algo, Lana? –Lincoln preguntó sin verla. –Le prometí a Lily que pasaría el resto del día con ella, por lo que no podré hace mucho si necesitas ayuda con algún proyecto. –En cualquier caso se negaría. Pasar mucho tiempo con Lana solía traer viejos temas sobre el Lincoln que ya no era. No le molestaría tanto si Lana lo dejara atrás, pero por ahora...

-Quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, Linc. –Lana se rascó la nuca. –Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. –Alrededor de doce semanas, la última vez fue cuando Lana trató de jugar un partido de ajedrez con él y acabó dormida sobre el tablero. –Ya sabes... hablar un poco.

-¿Algún tema en particular? –Le preguntó mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. –Sería relajante hablar mientras trabajo.

-Esto... ¿De qué quieres hablar, Linc? –Lana le preguntó con sus mejillas rojas. No había ido preparada, eso fue un error.

-Veamos... ¿Boxeo? –Era el único tema en el que Lana no quedaba somnolienta. –Veamos, el boxeo es uno de los deportes más antiguos del mundo. Ya se practicaba en Roma aunque se salían un poco de las reglas al usar protectores metálicos o guantes con clavos. No era extraño que los luchadores terminaran matándose entre ellos. –Fue una de las primeras cosas que su maestro les enseñó. Tardó un poco en comprender que quería mostrarles la seriedad del deporte en donde se estaban metiendo, y como pueden terminar severamente lastimados si se cometía un error. –Es de origen africano, donde... ¿Lana?

-¿Ah? –Lana levantó la cabeza y recuperó la estabilidad. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que antes. –Lo siento, Linc. Esperaba que hablaras sobre la paliza que le diste a tú oponente esta mañana... Leni me dijo que ganaste otra medalla. Felicidades por eso, Linc. –Le sacó el dedo pulgar.

-Gracias. La última pelea fue más rápida de lo que pensé. –Su rival había usado su tiempo libre para hablar con chicas e invitarlas a salir con el dinero del premio, en lugar de concentrarse en sus oponentes y estudiar sus estrategias. –Utilizaba un estilo rápido y flexible, me costó un poco darme cuenta de que sus manos seguían un ritmo idéntico a sus pies. Sólo tuve que mantener la vista en el piso y pudo bloquear todo lo que me lanzaba mientras dejaba que se cansar. El resto fue fácil.

-Genial. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, tus peleas son siempre divertidas, Linc. –Lana disfrutaba mucho de ver el boxeo, y más de una vez le preguntó si podría enseñarle algunos golpes, pero lo cierto es que el boxeo no es lo suyo.

-Sería divertido, pero por ahora tengo que terminar con el jardín. –Comenzó a rellenar otro agujero de más y hacer aún lado las rocas y raíces secas. –¿Qué hay de ti, Lana? ¿Cómo piensas pasar tu fin de semana?

Lana dudó un poco en contestar.

-¿Todavía estás molesto con nosotras, Lincoln?

Ese era el tipo de preguntas que Lincoln prefería evitar. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que darles las mismas respuestas? Había tratado de calcular mejores respuestas que llegaran a repartir parte de la culpa con tal de dejar el tema enterrado, pero algunas de sus hermanas no querían dejar que el tema muriera.

-No. –Fue una respuesta sencilla y rápida. Daba lo mismo cuantas palabras usara, posiblemente no cambiaría nada. –Ya han pasado cuatro años, Lana. Todo quedó en el pasado.

-Eres diferente.

-Se llama pubertad. –Su espalda dejó escapar un pequeño tronido cuando se enderezó. –Los adolescentes somos un manojo de sentimientos confusos y hormonas que nos vuelven cada día más locos una vez alcanzamos la pubertad. Ya lo entenderás cuando llegue tu turno. –Terminó de estirar su cuerpo. –Gracias por hablar conmigo, Lana. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Pasó por su lado mientras revolvía un poco su gorra roja.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras se habría camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

Lily se encontraba usando una pequeña bata purpura mientras miraba la televisión de pantalla grande. Se sentía muy cómoda al no usar absolutamente nada que no fuera una bata. Lisa le explicó que eso podría ser por su gusto a pasearse desnuda cuando era niña, o podría ser lo mismo que con Lincoln, quien solía disfrutar de leer comics en ropa interior.

Todavía seguía sin creer que alguien como Lincoln pudiera pasearse dentro de la habitación sólo con su ropa interior, pero Luan tenía cintas que lo mostraban con el cabello blanco mientras movía el trasero en medio del pasillo con un comic en su mano. Cada vez que veía esas imágenes no dejaba de preguntarse si Lincoln tendría un gemelo.

Ya se lo había preguntado antes, y lo describió como algo de niños.

Pudo sentir el peso de Lincoln junto a ella cuando se sentó en el sofá. No dijo nada mientras le permitía recostarse contra su hombro. Estar con Lincoln siempre la hacía sentir bien. Lincoln era atento con ella, y siempre tenía tiempo para jugar cuando no estaba ayudando a Lisa con otro de sus experimentos.

Quería mucho a todas sus hermanas, pero Lincoln era sin lugar a dudas su hermano favorito. Al pensar en eso se sentía triste al pensar las veces que escuchó a sus hermanas hablar del antiguo Lincoln como si el Lincoln que ella adoraba fuera un farsante. ¿Por qué se mantenían en una imagen del pasado cuando su hermano ya existe en el presente? Lincoln le había dicho eso una vez que se atrevió a preguntar, y no fue tan idiota como para no saber que Lincoln buscó endemoniadamente un modo de cambiar de tema. Está bien, si Linky no quería hablar de eso, entonces no lo iba a obligar.

-Tienes que vestirte antes de la hora de comer, Lily. Mamá se enfadará si te ve tratando de ir a la mesa en bata otra vez.

Lily suspiró. Le gustaría comer en bata como lo hacen algunas mujeres en las películas, pero ellas eran adultas que podían seguir sus propias reglas, mientras que ella era una niña de cinco años con una madre y un padre a los que no les gusta su costumbre de pasearse en bata por la casa.

-¿Así fue como mamá y papá lograron que dejaras de ir por la casa en ropa interior, Linky? –Le preguntó con tristeza. Posiblemente le esperaba un destino similar.

Lincoln se mantuvo viéndola con la misma sonrisa de siempre por lo que pareció un minuto entero. –Eso fue más complicado... Nuestros padres y hermanas trataron por todos los medios de que dejara de ir por ahí en ropa interior, pero finalmente fui yo quien decidió dejarlo, Lily. –Se encogió de hombros. –Entre más creces, más cambias. Pero tranquila, los cambios no son inmediatos y puedes elegir como sobrellevarlos. Si aún quieres seguir paseándote en bata de baño cuando tengas mi edad, eres libre de hacerlo.

Eso la hizo sentir mejor.

-Eso me recuerda... tengo algunos temas que tocar con Lisa, deja que te acompañe. –Lincoln la tomó de la mano mientras la dirigía a su cuarto. Seguramente el tema estaría relacionado con otro trabajo escolar repleto de teoremas y formas curiosas.

-Pero no espíes. –Le dijo de forma dura.

Lincoln se rio.

-¿No eres tú la que me estaba pidiendo que nos bañáramos juntos la semana pasada, Lily?

-E-eso fue la semana pasada. Ahora soy mayor que hace una semana. –Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al recordar ese momento. Lincoln estaba ocupado ayudando a Lisa con una investigación sobre la regeneración de células, o lo que sea que eso significaba, por lo que no pudo hacerlo. –A-Así que no me espíes cuando me cambie. –Lo señaló con un dedo.

-Puedo esperar afuera, y cuando termines hablaré con Lisa. Podría incluso volver al sofá, realmente no tengo prisa, y Lisa no parece que tenga que ir a ninguna parte.

-¡No! Está bien, puedes venir, Linky. –Lily lo sujetó con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba.

-Lincoln, hijo. ¿Podrías venir un segundo? –La voz de su padre se escuchó mientras subían por las escaleras.

-Enseguida. –Lincoln le respondió. –Parece que mis temas tendrán que espera un poco. –La acarició en la cabeza y comenzó a bajar. –Dile a Lisa que tengo dudas sobre la metástasis, ella entenderá.

-¿Metáqué? –Lincoln ya había volteado la esquina mientras hacia esa pregunta. –Uf.

* * *

-¿Querías que te espiara mientras te cambiabas? Que atrevida, Lily. –Lola se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía subir por las escaleras. La campeona juvenil estaba apoyada contra la pared, tenía puesta una mini-camisa rosa con adornos de corazones, una falda del mismo color que llegaba un poco debajo de los muslos y uno calcetines blancos que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su cola de caballo pasaba sobre su hombro y caía por el frente. Sin lugar a dudas era un niña hermosa, y Lily no podía entender porque la mala racha en sus certámenes de belleza. –Y sólo tienes seis años. –Se rio un poco. –Escuché a Luna quejarse de que había desaparecido parte de su lencería, ¿Querías darle una sorpresita a Linky?

A Lily no le agradaba Lola. Ella siempre parecía hablarle como si la menospreciara y cada palabra era un insulto hacia su persona. Sólo actuaba correctamente cuando Lincoln estaba cerca, pero eso no impedía que le mandara una mirada odiosa o dos.

-¿Ya buscaste en tú gaveta? –Le sonrió con suficiencia. –O quizás tengas que revisar que llevas puesto ahora. Sólo tienes que levantar la falda un centímetro.

La sonrisa de Lola se esfumó mientras la miraba con ira. Tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero Lola no era la mejor para trazar una línea entre lo que se podía decir o no.

-Tal vez tenga que quitarte esa bata para asegurarnos, no es como si tuvieras mucho que ocultar de todas forma, Lily. –Lola sujetó parte de la bata.

-Tal vez tenga que gritar que estás siendo mala conmigo y ver que tienen que decir mamá y papá, o Linky. ¿Quieres que los llame ahora? –Ellos no serían los únicos que salieran corriendo al escuchar sus gritos, y Lola estaría en problema.

Lola hizo otra mueca y soltó su bata. –¿No puedes arreglar tus propios problemas, Lily? Lincoln debe de estar cansado ser tu niñero todo el día. –Se rio un poco.

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras la veía. –¿Qué tienes contra mí, Lola? Jamás te hice daño, ni siquiera cruzamos palabra, y siempre que lo hacemos eres tú quien me insulta, yo sólo trato de regresarte algo de lo que me das. –La actitud de Lola con ella había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre la había mirado como si fuera una enemiga. –Eres mi hermana mayor, Lola. Se supone que deberíamos llevarnos bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies tanto?

Lola retrocedió en cuanto la palabra odio salió de sus pequeños labios.

-No te odio, Lily. –Lola dijo entre dientes. –Es sólo que...

-Lily, tienes que cambiarte. –Lincoln llegó detrás de ella. –Hay un cambio de planes, tengo que hablar contigo y con Lisa obre algunos asuntos importantes. –Lincoln tomó su mano con cuidado mientras comenzaba a caminar. –¿Uh? Hola, Lola, te vez muy bien hoy. –Esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto de Lisa. Volteó su cabeza antes de que Lincoln la arrastrara adentro, y notó algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de Lola.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

-Lincoln, hijo. ¿Puedes venir un segundo? –El Sr. Loud lo llamó desde abajo. Todas pudieron escuchar la respuesta de Lincoln mientras se acercaba. El asunto debía ser serio para tener que reunir a los mayores en la mesa.

Todas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa esperando la llegada de su único hermano. Cada una de ellas había cambiado a su modo en estos últimos años.

Luna había rapado el lado derecho de su cabeza y se había dejado crecer el izquierdo. Vestía la misma camisa purpura con un cráneo, pero ahora utilizaba pantalones rasgados y adornos de metal. A sus veinte años había decidido dedicarse a la música como carrera, pero no le iba tan bien como hubiera deseado. Algunos miembros de su banda se habían separado para seguir caminos distintos, a lo que había tenido que recurrir a otros jóvenes con esperanzas mientras esperaba sacar lo que esperaba algún día fuera un éxito. Actualmente salía con una chica que compartía un poco su pasión por el rock, pero la relación se estaba volviendo un poco distante.

Luan había partido a la escuela de bellas artes el año pasado. La amante de los chistes había obtenido una beca para estudiar fuera del país y no había dudado ni un segundo en tomarla. Sus padres estuvieron más que felices de que decidiera continuar con sus estudios, pero lanzaron un gran suspiro cuando Luan les avisó que sería una buena forma de mejorar su rutina de comedia. Se había marchado con la promesa de no hacer tonterías que podrían hacerla ganar una expulsión.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue simple: abrazos, besos, las típicas promesas de llamar y escribir. Nada muy diferente hasta que llevó el turno de Lincoln. El chico sólo la miró con una sonrisa y la abrazó sin mucha fuerza mientras se despedía de ella deseándole lo mejor. Luan le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecía por su apoyo y le susurraba que la próxima vez no se salvaría tan fácilmente de sus pasteles de crema. ¿Un chiste de doble sentido? Lincoln sólo le sonrió como era usual, dejando a la comediante un poco abatida mientras se despedía del resto.

Lynn seguía dedicándose enteramente a los deportes. La deportista de diecisiete años seguía usando su usual camisa con el número uno debajo de una chaqueta roja y blanca junto con sus pantaloncillos cortos. Acababa de salir de una mala relación con uno de sus compañeros de futbol hace una semana y todavía se la podía encontrar alterada. Actualmente se preparaba para su próximo partido contra los tiburones dentro de una semana. Desde el incidente de hace cuatro años le había costado trabajo volver a jugar softball, pero lo había retomado hace dos años junto con algunos miembros de su antiguo grupo de amigos.

Finalmente llegó Lincoln. El chico de quince años vestía una camisa negra después del baño, junto a unos pantalones café. Nada demasiado llamativo para usar dentro de la casa. El joven había sido considerado un prodigio juvenil del boxeo, y un escritor en potencia. Muchas de sus historias podían ser leídas en varios periódicos de la ciudad. Y hace poco había sido reconocido como uno de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez de toda la ciudad.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos, y sus hermanas felices por él... pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado para todas.

-¿Sí?

Lincoln se apoyó en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les sonreía de forma forzada mientras los miraba con ojos vacíos. El precio a pagar había sido el hermanito con el que crecieron y que toda la familia consideraba había destruido.

Desde el incidente de la mala suerte hace cuatro años, todas fueron testigos de como el Lincoln que conocieron toda la vida era lentamente ahogado por sus palabras y abusos. Aquel amable niño que siempre tenía tiempo para ellas fue sometido a la peor clase de abusos, sólo para ser salvado por la policía y regresado a un hogar donde todo lo malo era considerado su culpa. Viviendo con miradas repletas de reproche y advertencia, despreciado por sus propios padres y abusado por sus hermanas.

Esa pesadilla infantil duró semanas antes de que lentamente el sentido común de sus padres despertara y se dieran cuenta de lo que habían causado, y con el paso del tiempo fue el turno de sus hermanas para entender lo que habían hecho. Pero cuando por fin pudieron despertar... ya era tarde. Lincoln había dejado de paspar tanto tiempo dentro de casa, y no podían culparlo de nada. Así que todas estuvieron de acuerdo en darle su espacio mientras trataban de encontrar una forma de disculparse.

De nada sirvió.

Lincoln comenzó a integrarse a distintos grupos y utilizar excusas totalmente válidas para alejarse del resto. Colocó una silla contra el pomo de su puerta, y cerró la ventilación con mandíbulas.

Aquel día en que lo vieron con el cabello negro... el terror que sintieron todos fue algo que nunca podrían explicar con palabras. Y finamente fue como si alguien les diera la noticia definitiva de que Lincoln Loud había muerto y su cuerpo arrojado al rio como alimento para peces.

-¿Algún problema? –Lincoln ladeó su cabeza mientras las veía.

-Linky ganó otra medalla esta mañana. –Leni dijo muy feliz mientras levantaba los brazos.

-¿Tuviste un torneo, Lincoln? –El Sr. Lynn lo miró esperando una respuesta. En estos cuatro años se le vía un poco más viejo de lo que debería. El poco cabello que le quedaba había ganado algunos mechones blancos y las arrugas bajo sus ojos se estaban a cumulando.

-Fue uno pequeño por la mañana, no quería molestarlos mientras dormían y no duró mucho.

-Aun así, pudiste darnos al menos un aviso. –Rita lo amonestó un poco. Aquella mujer no era diferente a su padre. Las arrugas comenzaron a acrecentare en su rostro, pero su cabello seguía manteniendo su color. –¿Y si nos despertábamos y no estabas? –Sonaba más preocupada de lo usual.

-Dejé una nota sobre la mesa, mamá. –Lincoln se adelantó y se sentó en una silla. –No quería despertarlos y regresaría antes de que se dieran cuenta. –¿A qué se debe la reunión?

Sus padres suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban fijamente y finalmente se resignaron. Todavía les costaba acostumbrarse a la actitud independiente de su único hijo.

-Lori regresará a casa el próximo mes. –Rita trató de sonar animada, pero por su forma de expresarse Lincoln podía decir que había algo oculto tras esa declaración.

-¿Lori regresará? –Leni se levantó de la silla muy animada. Las dos podrían pelearse constantemente por ropa, pero Leni había llorado mucho cuando se fue y no dejaba de tratar de llamarle cada vez que tenía oportunidad. –¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora? ¿Haremos una fiesta? ¿Podemos ir a recogerla ahora? ¿Por qué el paste es verde? ¿Puedo llamarla? –Leni continuó haciendo preguntas sin sentido hasta que Rita la controló un poco.

-¿Hubo algún problema en la universidad? –Lincoln se atrevió a preguntar. –Lori es muy responsable y dudo que sus estudios vayan mal, o que nos reunieran sólo a nosotros para darnos esa noticia. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Ambos padres guardaron silencio con las palabras de su hijo y miraron a las chicas con preocupación. Ellas entendieron esa mirada y sus rostros comenzaron a alterarse mientras se preparaban para saltar con preguntas. Habían crecido con el credo de que la familia era importante, y lo ocurrido hace cuatro años sólo lo reforzó más, si algo malo le ocurrió a Lori, entonces ellas no dudarían dos veces en lanzarse hacia el aeropuerto y traerla por la fuerza para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Luna se paró mientras golpeaba un poco la mesa. –¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Fue lastimada? Vamos, díganos.

-Calma, Luna. –Sr. Lynn levantó una mano para detenerla. –Lori está bien, pasó algo malo y está algo alterada, pero está bien. No tienen que preocuparse.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Lynn repitió las palabras de Luna.

Sus padres tardaron un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hicieron todas se sintieron realmente furiosas y preocupadas. Lori había estado a punto de ser abusada por uno de sus profesores. El maldito se le había estado insinuando desde hace tiempo, cosa que Lori había tomado como una broma... hasta que sus notas comenzaron a bajar en su materia. Cuando lo enfrentó, no sólo no lo negó, sino que trató de propasarse con ella, por lo que Lori le había dado una bofetada y amenazado con denunciarlo con las autoridades. El maestro sólo se había reído en su cara y la había alentado a intentarlo.

Finalmente las notas de Lori se hicieron demasiado bajas hasta el punto de que comenzaba a preocuparse por su futuro en la universidad, y todo por un idiota que quería acostarse con ella por sus notas. Cuando trató de confrontarlo otra vez, lo había hecho mientras se preparaba para grabar la conversación con su celular.

El cerdo no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzársele encima y destrozar parte de la parte superior de sus ropas y comenzar a manosear sus pechos mientras intentaba llegar más abajo. Lori le había reventado un florero en la cabeza y se había marchado llorando. Hizo la denuncia y utilizó los pocos restos de la conversación junto con las palabras lascivas que había utilizado mientras la manoseaba. Todo terminó con una suspensión de un mes con paga incluida mientras la policía investiga, Lori lo vio sonreír de tal forma que temió que al final ni siquiera fuera castigado.

-Eso es horrible. ¿Cómo es que la policía no hizo nada? –Lynn gritó mientras Luna trataba de consolar a Leni, la chica no había dejado de llorar desde que la historia comenzó. –Se supone que tienen que proteger a los inocentes, no dejarlas totalmente inseguras.

-Sigue siendo una grabación de voz, de ser un video las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. –Lincoln agregó. –Y por las palabras que el atacante usó, no sería la primera vez que se escapa de la policía y mantiene su puesto en la universidad. Lori no pudo ser la primera, pero si la menos vulnerable. –Algo que no tenía sentido en su lógica. –Quizás se cansó de chicas a las que podría forzar fácilmente con su posición de maestro y decidió ir por Lori. Pero sólo una suspensión... Tiene que tener amigo o familiares en la dirección, de otra forma sería despedido de forma permanente. –Asintió con la cabeza. –Si huyó antes de situaciones similares, dudo que esta vez sea diferente, lo mejor es que Lori regrese e intente cambiar de universidad. –Sería lamentable, pero era lo mejor para ella.

-¡¿Y dejarlo así?! –Lynn golpeó la mesa mientras lo miraba con furia. –¿Cómo podemos dejar que ese pervertido se salga con la suya mientras Lori pierde su carrera?

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, Lynn? –Lincoln la enfrentó con calma. –No podemos tomar un vuelo, buscarlo y darle una paliza mientras quemamos su casa. Tampoco podemos forzar a la policía o a la universidad a cambiar algo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es apoyar a Lori cuando regrese y hacerla sentir segura. –Se levantó de la silla. –No somos los únicos que han tenido que tragarse su furia, Lynn. Y no seremos los últimos. –Comenzó a retirarse.

-¿Te vas así como así? –Lynn volvió a gritarle. –¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¿Es qué no te importa Lori?

-Por supuesto que me importa Lori, Lynn. –Lincoln le respondió con una sonrisa que le trajo un ligero escalofrío a la joven deportista. –Es mi hermana mayor, y la quiero mucho. Estoy preocupado por ella y espero poder hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla sentir cómoda y que pueda superar el problema en el que se vio metida. –Se dirigió a las escaleras. –Espero que todos podamos hacer lo mismo.

Entonces se fue. Los Sr. Loud no lo detuvieron mientras escuchaban sus palabras y lo dejaron ser, nada era mentira y todo fue dicho con calma y sin alteraciones.

-Extraño al viejo, Linky. –Leni murmuró entre sollozos. –Él nos quería.

Las palabras de Leni fueron duras para todas. La actitud de Lincoln con ellas era totalmente distante, aparte de Lily o Lisa, Lincoln no tenía mucho trato con ninguna a menos que no tuviera alternativa, y siempre tenía algo que hacer, o no estaba cuando querían pasar tiempo con él. Más que odiarlas, era como si las despreciara o tratara de evitarlas como una enfermedad mortal. La ironía no se les escapó a ninguna de ellas.

Pero ahora había un asunto grave del que preocuparse.

-¿Cómo lo está tomando Lori? –Luna les preguntó por fin.

* * *

-No me espíes, ¿Entiendes? No lo hagas. Te estoy viendo, Linky. Te quiero, pero me enojaré mucho si me espías. –Lily le gritó del otro lado de la habitación mientras se quitaba la bata. –En serio, te estoy viendo.

-Entendido. –Respondió mientras ojeaba un catalogó sobre relojes antiguos y las grandes diferencias con los relojes modernos. –Lori fue víctima de acoso sexual y un ataque por parte de uno de sus maestros, parece que regresará a casa el próximo mes. –El tiempo antes de regresar sería para recibir terapia, y posiblemente se mantuviera en contacto con sus padres.

-Eso explicaría lo alterado que nuestras unidades paternas han estado los últimos días. –Lisa parecía meditar las palabras de Lincoln. Posiblemente estaba considerando las implicaciones que eso podría traer al estado mental de Lori y como afectaría el entorno familiar, sin mencionar alguna clase de terapia para ayudarla a superar el trauma del que debe ser víctima.

-En serio, no te des la vuelta y me veas, Linky. –Lily volvió a gritar.

-Antes de que saques cualquier teoría, tendré diré lo que nuestros padres nos dijeron en la sala. –Procedió a contarle la historia de principio a fin mientras Lisa se mantenía atenta. El abuso por parte de un maestro podría ser algo traumático para un alumno, y el hecho de que se saliera con la suya sin un castigo volvía en asunto aún más delicado. –Si no la conociera podría arriesgarme a pensar que nuestra hermana mayor podría considerar dejar los estudios y aislarse en la casa por miedo a cruzarse con su agresor. –Cuando un criminal no es detenido, la victima suele verlo por todos lados. –Pero Lori no es débil, lo mejor es que cambié su centro de educación. Podría meterla a una universidad decente si su estado mejora, pero por ahora es mejor que descanse una vez retorne al hogar.

-¡Te atrapé! –Lily gritó desde detrás. –Uf. No. Me. Mires Linky. –Lily gritó algo ofendida. –Soy tu linda hermanita menor, no está bien, y podrías meterte en líos. ¡Mamá y papá nunca lo entenderían!

Lori podría negarse a salir de casa por un tiempo, no sólo por el ataque, sino por el cambio tan rápido a un entorno que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Tendría que estudiar su patrón y buscar una forma de no relacionarse mucho con ella. Un trauma podría dañar su mecanismo y llevarlo a la destrucción si no tenía cuidado. Era mejor no pasar mucho tiempo con Lori, sólo el necesario para no llamar la atención.

-Ya terminé. –Lily se acercó a ellos desde atrás con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas. –...No me espiaste.

-Por supuesto que no, Lily. Soy tú hermano mayor, y te quiero demasiado para hacer algo con lo que te sientas incomoda. –Acarició su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. –Lori regresará a casa el próximo mes.

Lily olvidó su enfado al escuchar las palabras de Lincoln. –¿Lori? ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico. –Realmente estaba emocionada por el regreso de Lori, por lo que tendría que escoger sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. –Lily... Lori podría estar algo deprimida cuando regrese, ya sabes, las presiones universitarias, así que trata de no excederte mucho con su atención. Todas quieren pasar su tiempo con ella.

El ánimo de Lily bajó un poco con eso. –Ough. Está bien.

-Ahora, sobre mi proyecto del deterioro de las células.

-Sólo si me ayudas a encontrar una forma de detener el envejecimiento de las células. –Lisa sacó una jeringa demasiado grande para su mano.

-...Me parece justo. –Extendió el brazo.

-Glúteos.

-Uf. –Miró a Lily, quien veía la jeringa con terror. –Lily, date la vuelta y no espíes.

-Ah, está bien. –Lily se alejó y se dio la vuelta mientras se cubría los oídos. –Después te daré una de mis paletitas, Linky.

-Gracias.


End file.
